Alrededor de la Luna
by Sui-AliRs
Summary: Ver feliz a la persona que amas es algo que va más allá de tu propio interés.  Para Lily sin importar que tanto se rompiera, una sonrisa de Ted. Lo valía  Ted L. X Lily P. One-shot. Espero lean :


**Este es un intento de historia de una de las parejas que lleva volviéndome loca. **

**Leí sobre ellos y literalmente me obsesioné y al no encontrar casi fics, mi cabeza empezó a atacarme hasta que me obligó a hacer esto U_U**

** Espero les guste y los disfruten. Es un One-Shot.**

**Gracias por leer**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, pertenece a la magnífica mente de J. K. Rowling. solo tomo prestado sus personajes para hacer mi sueño realidad *-*_

* * *

><p>Lily por favor, ya deja de llorar. Todo va a estar bien. – le repetía la peli roja a su prima mientras acariciaba su cabeza.<p>

Rose… Pronunció en un hilo de voz la de orbes cafés con destellos esmeraldas.

Si querida.

Estás segura que este dolor se detendrá en algún momento, porque… cierto que hice lo correcto? Él será feliz y yo seré feliz si él lo es pero, por qué duele tanto, siento que se me desgarra aquí. -y señaló a su pecho con sus ojos enjuagados de lágrimas.

Ohh! Claro que sí nena. Verás como todo se mejorará. Más adelante te sentirás muy orgullosa de lo que has hecho.

Sólo quien realmente ama es capaz de entregar todo sin pedir nada a cambio, tal como tú lo has hecho. - dijo la mayor de los Weasley con una sonrisa amable.

Acurrucadas en el suelo, la pequeña de los Potter, de solo 20 años, cerraba sus ojos y se perdía en sus recuerdos.

Esos tan maravillosos en los que el protagonista era un Metamórfomago de 28 años, con cabello azul eléctrico. Alto, sonrisa encantadora y tan leal como un Fénix. Ése que prontamente, es decir, 3 días, se casaría con la mujer de sus sueños, que claramente no era Lily Luna Potter.

Lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos y cerró en puños sus manos mientras sollozaba, su prima, a su lado, quien conocía todo por lo que había pasado la joven, tarareaba para ella.

Poco a poco, Luna se quedaba dormida y sus sueños la llevaron, al recuerdo de todo lo que la tenía en dicha situación.

_**5 meses atrás**_

Ohh Rose, Ohhh Rose, no puedo creerlo, Por Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando. Exclamaba exaltada Lily.

Yaaa! cálmate, no entiendo nada –Decía con voz estresada la hija mayor de Ronald y Hermione.

No. Es que no puedo calmarme, tú no entiendes lo que está pasando –repetía una vez más la Potter, mientras caminaba de derecha a izquierda y viceversa.

Entonces, explícame para que pueda entender tu comportamiento. Me estás enloqueciendo. Deja de ir de un lado a otro. –terminó con un grito Rose, quien se había comenzado a impacientar por el ir y venir de su prima favorita.

Haber. Siéntate y dime que te tiene tan alterada primita.

Fiu, suspiro con paciencia la peli roja más pequeña y tomó asiento en el sillón.

Guardó silencio unos cuántos segundos y después sin más soltó la noticia.

Victoire va a casarse en 5 meses.  
>Cómo? –ahora la exaltada fue la de cabello rizado.<p>

De qué estás hablando?

Cómo es posible eso?

Rose casi gritó entre asombrada y asustada pues para nadie era un secreto que Teddy Lupin aún estaba enamorado de la mitad _Veela_, aunque su relación se hubiese acabado 3 años atrás sin que nadie entendiese el porque.

Si Rose, tal como te lo digo.

Ahora comprendes por qué estoy tan alterada?

Ya veo.

Pero también noto que estás feliz. Le dedicó una sonrisa a la hija de su tío Harry.

La verdad es que si, estoy muy feliz.

Tú sabes que esto es realmente bueno para mí. Sentenció Luna.

Pero aún estoy preocupada por Ted.

No sé como lo va a tomar. –casi susurró lo último.

Tienes razón Lily.

Cuándo se lo van a decir?

Pues supongo que hoy.

Victoire nos citó a todos en la madriguera, va hacer el anuncio formal de que su boda será en 5 meses. Ya sabes a ella le gusta el protagonismo.

Bueno y si a penas va a informarlo hoy, tu por qué lo sabes?

Pues…-sonrió con autosuficiencia-

Dominique me lo dijo.

Jum, vaya que sabía a quién hacerle llegar la información no? Esa enana te mantiene siempre informada.

Oye no le digas enana y tampoco insinúes que soy comunicativa. Simplemente que soy su prima favorita y me cuenta TODO.

Claro, claro Lily, acaso crees que no sé que tú le ayudaste con Phillipe.

Por cuánto tiempo le vas a cobrar el favor?

Yo no le cobro ningún favor, ella solita se siente en deuda. No es mi culpa.

Como digas. Lirius.

En fin, ya dejemos eso, lo importante es como va a tomar las cosas Ted y como aprovecharé eso para por fin conquistarlo.

Todavía con eso? que no te cansas? Al pobre ya le has dejado la cabeza vuelta un ocho. Siempre te mira de arriba abajo como si te estuvieran exhibiendo.

Rose- pronunció cortante la hija del salvador del mundo mágico.

Tal vez yo le guste a Ted físicamente y probablemente sea como tú dices, me he pasado coqueteándole de la forma más inocente, a la más descarada para que pose sus ojos en mí.

Más parece que es imposible, él sólo me ignora olímpicamente.

No quiero más eso. Realmente quiero que me ame, que sus ojos solo sean para mí y brillen de la misma manera que lo hacen cuando ve a Victoire.

Quiero ver sus mejillas y cabello escarlata por mi presencia. Quiero amor.

Y eso no lo conseguiré jamás sino deja de verme como su "hermanita pequeña".

Lily se acercó a la ventana y fijo sus ojos en el cielo, ella siempre podría estar mirando la luna, esa que la conectaba tanto a su mitad lobo.

Lo siento Lirius.

Poco a poco Rose caminó hacia su prima y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de esta.

Ya sabes como es Teddy.

Recuerdas la vez que lo aturdimos y le hicimos tomar el *Veritaserum?

Ese día respondió toda clase de preguntas sobre ti.

Que eras maravillosa, inteligente y muuy hermosa, demasiado para su gusto.

Las mejillas de Lily Potter se tiñeron fuertemente de rojo ante el relato de su prima.

Pero Lirius, también dijo que eras la nena de su padrino y que te quería como a su hermana pequeña, que jamás sería capaz de poner una mano sobre ti.

Ya lo sé Rose. Pronunció tristemente la peli roja.

Bueno, bueno. No te pongas melancólica Lirius.

Ése día nos salvamos de la grande.

Recuerdas cuando lo obligamos a tomar *Filtro de los muertos. Jajajaja. Eso si fue gracioso, cuando despertó le dijiste que estabas ensayando un hechizo aturdidor y que le cayó por error.

El muy inocente se lo creyó.

Puff, resopló Luna. Menudo Auror. Y soltó a reírse junto con su prima.

Claro, gózate de tu suerte. Declaró Rose, con diversión.

Sabes muy bien que no dijo nada por lo que hacíamos, ya que confía mucho en ti. Eres la niña de sus ojos. Afirmó mirando con dulzura a Lily.

Aunque no se atreva a intentar una relación amorosa contigo, de que te quiere, TE QUIERE.

Si.

Como su hermanita. Y eso no me sirve.

Un silencio incomodo lleno de pronto el lugar.

La tristeza comenzaba a embargar fuertemente a Luna, pero Rose al notar esto habló.

Bueno, bueno, pero ya no te preocupes por eso. Mejor, cuéntame que has pensado para ganarte a Ted?

Escucharé atenta tu mortífago plan.

Las pupilas de Lily se delataron y salió a la defensiva.

Oye!

No lo digas de esa manera, no es tan cruel.

Como digas, Lirius, como digas.

El plan era simple.

Consistía en estar al lado de Teddy en cuanto recibiera la noticia y de ahí ser su "Paño" de lágrimas.

Compartir con él toda fracción de tiempo con la excusa de querer animarlo.

Lo bueno sería, que sus padres aceptarían que ella lo hiciera, pues por las mentes de Ginny y Harry, ni siquiera cruzaba la menor idea de los sentimientos de Lily.

El héroe del mundo mágico pensaba que su nena sólo admiraba a Ted, puesto que ella también se preparaba para ser Auror.

Pero las cosas iban más allá, y valla que MÁS allá.

Rose, escuchó atenta lo que tenía que hacer.

Sólo mantener pendiente y hacer que su novio Lysander, vigilara casi hasta en la ducha al Metamórfomago.

Todo para poder darle a Luna la ubicación correcta de Ted, a cualquier hora del día.

La tarea en sí, sería pan comido, pues el joven Lupin y Scamander compartían un apartamento desde hace 2 años.

Con su estratagema completamente claro, salieron hacia la madriguera.

El revuelto era notorio, todos esperaban ansiosos el motivo de la citación.

Victoire yacía en la sala junto con su novio Andrew, el chico con el que salía hace 10 meses y que ella describía como el hombre perfecto.

Para Lily no tenía nada de PERFECTO, menos si lo comparabas con Teddy Lupin.

Pero dado la conveniencia de que su prima pensara así, guardaba sus comentarios para ella y Rose.

Toda la familia fue apareciendo y se saludaba cariñosamente mientras comían snacks preparados por la muy cortés abuela Molly.

Cada uno estaba en su propia conversación hasta que aparecieron los últimos miembros de la familia.

Los varones Potter, Ron Weasley y Teddy Lupin.

El silencio de inmediato se instauró en la madriguera.

Eran pocas las situaciones en que Victoire y Ted se encontraban en una misma habitación, y más si Andrew estaba presente.

Para Lily no pasó desapercibida la mueca de dolor de su peli azul eléctrico al ver a su prima mitad _Veela._

Así como tampoco pasó desapercibida la mirada de amor que Victoire le lanzaba a Ted.

Mirada que no le gustó nada a la menor de los Potter.

De pronto, Fleur interrumpió.

Oh quegidos, me alegga que ya estén aquí.

Mi preciosa hija Victoire y su novio Andrew tiene un impogtante anuncio que haceg.

Anden muchachos, paggense.

La familia miraba asombrada de un lado a otro, pero claramente los Potter tenían sus ojos posados en el hijo de Remus y Tonks.

Mientras Andrew y Victoire se levantaban para quedar en el centro de la sala, Lily caminó sigilosamente hasta Ted y cerró una de sus manos alrededor de la de él.

Era una sensación maravillosa, millones de cosquillas parecían cobrar vida en su torrente sanguíneo.

Ted por su parte, no se soltó del agarre de Lily, solo ajustó más su mano a la de ella y la escondió de la vista de todos.

Que bueno que en frente estaba Albus y tapaba sus manos.

Ya organizados el primero en decir una palabra fue Andrew.

Familia Weasley y Potter. Por supuesto. Asintió con la cabeza, al jefe de la familia Potter.

Yo, Andrew Lizh, le he propuesto matrimonio a Victoire Weasley y ella ha aceptado.

Ohh! Ohhh!

Se escuchaba alrededor de toda la sala.

Caras estupefactas, y muchos murmullos de felicidades por parte de las mujeres de la familia.

Lily, a pesar de ya saber la noticia, no pudo dejar de sentirse mal al ver el rostro desfigurado de Teddy.

Parecía que le estuvieran lanzando miles de _crucio_ simultáneamente.

La mano que compartían sujeta, se la había ajustado con fuerza exagerada.

Más a Luna no le importó. Ningún dolor se comparaba a éste de ver al hombre de sus sueños con una mirada tan dolorosa.

El ruido fue interrumpido, esta vez por la voz de Victoire.

Queremos que sepan… por supuesto todos están cordialmente invitados.

La boda se realizará en 5 meses en Francia, así que espero contar con la ayuda de todos, en especial con las chicas, pues sería maravilloso tener una corte.

Aww genial.

Soltaron las mujeres Weasley, menos Lily quien solo podía mirar fijamente a Ted.

Sin saber como, ya no soportaba más ver sufrir al de cabellos azul eléctrico, que poco a poco se opacaban más llegando al gris.

Sin dudarlo más, tomo el brazo de Ted y lo haló hacia la puerta.

Éste que en un principio se sobresaltó, siguió firmemente el paso apresurado de Lily.

Después de cruzar el umbral, la joven Potter comenzó a correr arrastrando a Lupin y siguió y siguió hasta llegar al lago que se encontraba cerca de la madriguera.

Teddy no pronunció ni una palabra durante el tiempo que corrieron, pero se escuchaban las respiraciones jadeantes de ambos.

Luna soltó la mano de su acompañante y giró su rostro hacia él.

Lágrimas silenciosas vertían de ese hermoso rostro.

Si para Lily el que Ted no le prestara atención y la tratara como una niña era algo doloroso, verlo de esa manera, lo era aún más.

Su corazón se apretaba como una uva pasa.

El joven Auror, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser fuerte, bajó su vista al suelo y apretó sus dedos.

Soy patético no Lils?

Lils, amaba que él le dijera así. De hecho, le había prohibido rotundamente a cualquier otro miembro de su familia que le dijera de esa manera, solo para el era permitido.

La Potter despertó de su ensoñación y se lanzó a abrazar a Ted.

Aferró sus brazos en la cintura del muchacho que la pasaba por bastantes centímetros.

Junto su mejilla al pecho de este y respiró su aroma a madera y lavanda. Era como el cielo.

Pero al contrario de lo que ella había pensado, terminó pronunciando algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Ted. Te prometo que recuperarás a Victoire.

Ella todavía te ama, lo ví en sus ojos.

Teddy, quien no sabía porque se encontraba descolocado, si por la sensación de tranquilidad de tener a la pequeña hija de su padrino abrazada a él, o por las palabras que ella había dicho. Guardó silencio y posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica, aunque sinceramente deseaba abrazarla pero no era correcto, conocía los sentimientos de la hermosa Lily y no quería que todo fuera malinterpretado.

Gracias Lils. Eres la mejor.

Y en esa posición permanecieron bastante tiempo, aunque ambos habían perdido la noción del mismo, con el palpitar de los corazones del otro.

Lily se despertó con una sensación de vacío en su interior.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en la cama de su prima Rose, cubierta con una cobija rosa.

A su lado, estaba la Weasley profundamente dormida.

La hija de Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido. Y del porque estaba en la casa de Rose y no en la suya.

Hace 2 semanas se había desaparecido de casa por la presión del próximo matrimonio. Su único deseo era olvidar a Teddy Lupin.

Pero las cosas se habían complicado. Su familia se desesperó y trató de encontrarla, aunque ninguno dio con ella. Solo Scorpius Malfoy, ja.

¿Quién se imaginaría que el rubio platinado había recorrido la mitad de Asia para encontrarla?

Al final, se rindió ante la sinceridad de éste y acepto regresar, pero sí no le decían nada más que a Rose.

El rubio con tal de tenerla bajo sus ojos aceptó las demandas y la llevó donde su prima.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue las palabras que éste le dijo cuando la dejó en casa de la Weasley.

Yo estoy para ti, no te preocupes, convertiré tus lágrimas en sonrisas.

No permitiré que Lupin te vuelva a lastimar, yo seré quien te haga feliz.

Después había depositado un casto beso en sus labios y había desaparecido.

Si bien, ellos habían tenido su historia, nunca se imaginó que Scorpius se presentara ante ella de manera tan romántica.

Habían salido en Hogwarts en el último año del Slytherin.

Todo iba bien. Lily pensó que hasta podría olvidar a Ted con Scor.

Pero la vida te da sorpresas y había encontrado a su novio en un baño junto con una Ravenclaw en una situación bastante comprometedora.

Luego de eso Lily ignoró a Scorpius por lo que quedaba del año y se dedicó a estudiar.

Por fortuna, Malfoy se cansó de tratar de buscarla y explicarle el "mal" entendido. Aunque que tu hermano sea el mejor amigo del chico que te engaño, ayudó mucho. Un ojo morado adornó el rostro aristócrata por 2 semanas, y luego el asunto se dio por terminado.

A veces Hyperion le enviaba pequeñas notas con su lechuza. Como…

"Hace calor, recuerda hidratarte" ó "Puedes creerlo, llueve en verano" a lo que Lily respondía con "Wow, ya me he bebido un rio" y "Si, el sol esta llorando, no es raro que llueva"

Las notas fueron creciendo hasta convertirse en cartas.

Sólo que solo eran amigos, nada más de allí.

Lily logró olvidarse de su decepción y a cambio recuperó a un amigo.

Así que saber que el heredero Malfoy la "quería" la ponía nerviosa. Los enredos en su corazón ya sobraban y no hacía falta sumarle a quien había sido su confidente con todo lo de Teddy

Lily sonrió para sus adentros y decidió ir a bañarse.

Vaya que el tiempo pasaba volando, mañana sería la tan anhelada boda.

Debía prepararse psicológicamente para presentarse a la boda de Victoire.

Ella había hecho una promesa y además era valiente, toda una Gryffindor, al principio había salido corriendo, pero ese tiempo le sirvió para pensar y ahora regresaría con la cabeza en alto y de la mano de Scorpius.

Tranquilamente se bañó y salió ya vestida.

Miró hacia la cama y todavía estaba durmiendo su prima, pero claro, trasnochó consolándola.

Bajó al primer piso e iba a comenzar a prepararse el desayuno pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la chimenea, parecía que alguien llegaba en la Red Flu.

Giró y se encaminó a la sala.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Ante ella se encontraba el hombre que hacía derretir su corazón.

Ése por el que temblaban sus piernas y latía precipitadamente su corazón.

Su boca se abrió y cerró sin emitir ruido alguno, mientras que los penetrantes ojos azul eléctrico se tornaban rojos escarlata.

Como si la figura de Ted Lupin estuviese envuelta en llamas. Miraba a Lily indescifrablemente.

El joven Metamórfomago dio varios pasos adelante, mientras que la peli roja daba unos tantos hacia atrás.

Tenía que salir corriendo, toda la valentía que la había llenado hace momentos la había abandonado por completo, verlo no era tan fácil después de todo.

Lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y amenazaban con salir, como reflejo, la Potter se llevó las manos a sus ojos y las secó rápidamente.

Cielos, hace 2 semanas no lo veía, su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

Por su parte, Ted miraba detenidamente a la hija de su padrino, no podía creerlo, la muchacha realmente le había hecho falta, tanta que ni el mismo podría describirlo.

Esa sensación de vacío lo inundaba y parecía no llenarse con nada.

Al percatarse de las traviesas aguas salinas que nacían de las hermosas orbes cafés esmeraldas, tuvo que romper el silencio…

Lils –pronunció suave pero firme, aunque por dentro el nerviosismo jugaba con su mente.

Veo que ya has regresado. Ya te extrañaba, dio otros 3 pasos adelante, mientras ella daba la misma cantidad hacia atrás.

Esto lo sorprendió, ella nunca hacía eso con él, a cambio siempre le sonreía y abrazaba.

Decidió parar su caminar, pues el miedo de que ella saliera corriendo y no verla más lo lleno por completo.

Cómo estuvo tu viaje, te divertiste?

Supe que estabas con Scorpius Malfoy –las palabras salían torpemente de la boca de Ted.

Bueno Lysander me lo dijo, aunque jamás especificó dónde estaban. Para mi desgracia, susurró por lo bajo, pero Lily alcanzó a escuchar, aunque inmediatamente desechó esas palabras, obviamente eso no lo diría el ahijado de su padrino.

La idea de que Scorpius la hubiese cubierto diciendo que viajaba con ella la hizo sonreír de inmediato, agradeció mentalmente contar con alguien como el rubio platinado. Y si él se la había jugado por ella, debía continuar con la función.

Oh-h claro. Tuvimos un viaje estupendo-dijo sin nada de emoción en su voz.

La verdad estuvimos recorriendo Asia, es un lugar maravilloso, hice, digo, hicimos recuerdos fascinantes.

Ya veo. El rencor desbordaba de la voz del Auror.

Como quería matar en esos momentos a Scorpius Malfoy.

Si estaban tan bien allá, por qué regresar?

Su pregunta salió sin nada de sutileza, haciendo que Lily frunciera marcadamente la frente. Se cacheteó mentalmente por su acto, pero Luna no lo dejó en olvido y contra-atacó.

Con todo el orgullo y valentía de un león, su enojo subió unas cuartas y casi escupió con desagrado las palabras.

No sabía que te molestaba tanto mi presencia _Lupin_- un tono despectivo recubrió el apellido, ella jamás le decía Lupin, eso preocupó sobre manera al hijo de Remus.

Oficialmente, Potter, estaba molesta.

Pero no te preocupes, continuó con desdén.

Partiré a penas acabe el espectáculo principal y para tu tranquilidad, no volverás a verme.

Dio media vuelta y siguió refunfuñando hasta la cocina, pero una mano rodeó su cintura y escuchó susurros en su oido, cuando menos pensó, apareció en una montaña con un mar de par en par.

Sin duda un paraíso.

Parpadeó varias veces por si tal vez estaba soñando, pero no. La mano seguía alrededor de ella y la respiración en su cuello y lóbulo daban fe de ello.

Ese aroma la embriagó y desató las mariposas de su estómago, desearía tragar un spray mata bichos de esos que usaban los Muggles para acabar con todas las que le llenaban en su interior.

Sabes algo Lily Luna Potter.

Ted la soltó y la giró hacia el con un rostro bastante enojado.

Quién te has creído para decir que me molestas, o que te irás y no te volveré a ver.

Con que derecho te vas de viaje por dos semanas con la maldita serpiente de Malfoy.

El odio era quien hablaba, solo que tenía la voz de Ted, pensaba Luna

Si quiera te pusiste a pensar que me enloquecía por no saber tu paradero.

O no, pero claro, que te importa lo que piense el tonto de Ted, si tienes a tu alrededor al oxigenado ése.

La frustración dominaba a Lupin y el asombro a Lily.

Le estaba reclamando! Ted Lupin estaba reclamándole por haberse ido 2 semanas y no avisarle?

Debía ser una broma.

Jajajajaja, jajajaja. Sin avisar, Luna comenzó a reír, primero por lo bajo y luego más y más fuerte, tanto que tuvo que rodear con sus manos su abdomen el cual comenzaba a dolerle.

Qué te pasa, por qué te ríes? Definitivamente te burlas de mí. Habló el Auror con fingido enojo, pero en realidad escucharla reír, era lo más maravilloso que le podía ocurrir.

L-Lo siento Ted, jaja, es sólo que… jaja -contenía las risas.- suena a que me estás reclamando y me da risa, jajaja.

Lils. Ted se acercó a ella y con sus manos tomó el rostro de la chica para que sus ojos se encontraran.

D-dime. La peli roja sintió que hasta se lo olvidaba respirar. Ese hombre la trastornaba.

No estoy jugando.

Y sin más acercó sus labios a los de la "pequeña" hija de su padrino y la besó.

Vaya que sí. El solo hecho de rosar sus labios con los de ella lo transportaron al cielo, era como probar lo más dulce y suave del mundo. Tan refrescante como el helado en pleno verano y más caliente que una taza de chocolate en un día nevado.

El chico fue deslizando sus manos del rostro perfecto y niveo, hasta la espalda cubierta por el precioso cabello de fuego, tan liso y sedoso.

La acercó más a si, disfrutando de ese beso romántico, hasta que notó las manos de la chica una en su nuca como acercándolo y otra en su pecho, sobre su corazón. Cosa que lo hizo querer acercarla más y la apretó así como si pudiera fundirla en su ser, allí, luna quedaba perfecta, era el complemento que necesitaba.

Por su parte, Lily no podía creer lo que el Metamórfomago había hecho.

La tomó por sorpresa, pero su cuerpo respondía solo, y ella se dejó llevar.

Sus pulmones pronto reclamaron aire y se vieron obligados a soltarse, los labios, claro.

Luna miraba entre feliz y confundida, no entendía porque él había hecho eso, se suponía que se casaría al día siguiente, así que eso no estaba bien, o no NADA bien.

Trató de zafarse del agarre, pero Lupin la apretó mas.

Suéltame Ted.

Crees que vas a escapar así no más. O no, ya lo hiciste una vez, no volverás a tratar de enloquecerme otra vez.

Perdón? Cuándo he tratado de enloquecerte? Deja de delirar y suéltame de una vez.

Por supuesto que no, yo no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo.

Que te quede claro que me perteneces y nadie pondrá una mano sobre ti.

Ahh?-miró extrañada la Potter.

Qué dices, suéltame, sabes que esto no esta bien. Por Merlín, vas a casarte MA-ÑA-NA así que, déjame.

La joven se revolvió en los brazos del Auror pero los esfuerzos eran imposibles. Cómo se le ocurrió salir sin varita, por todos los magos.

Claro que voy a casarme.

Ves, entonces ya suéltame y anda a los brazos de Victoire.

Voy a casarme, pero no mañana y mucho menos con Victoire.

Sino contigo Lils, a la única que llevaré al altar será a ti.

Ted apoyó su frente en el hombro de Lily.

Sus ojos cerrados al sentir como las manos de la chica acariciaban sus cabellos que se volvieron prontamente rojos escarlata, miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo, esto es lo que se llamaría AMOR.

Por su parte, Luna no salía del asombro, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, el miedo la recubrió y con el la ansiedad.

Sus manos subieron a los cabellos de Ted y comenzaron a acariciarlos, se volvían más y mas rojos, parecían la sangre, era ese rojo escarlata que ella quería ver sólo en su presencia.

Bajó su mano a la mejilla del chico y la sintió arder.

Un sube y baja lleno su estomago y pudo pronunciar palabras.

D-de qué hablas Ted? No, yo-no. Yo no entiendo.

El aludido levantó sus ojos y miro a la mujer que tenía enfrente, se regañaba mentalmente, como es que se había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, había tenido que ver a Malfoy por esos 5 meses rondarla como ave de rapiña y encima que se la haya secuestrado a Asia pudiéndole hacer quien sabe cuantas cosas que para ser sincero el ya había imaginado.

Pero no le importó si pasó o no algo. Solo la quería a su lado y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara, así fuera un perfecto Aristócrata con cabeza de peróxido.

Te amo Lils.

No me imagino mi vida con otra mujer que no seas tú.

Tal vez se enojen conmigo pero la madre de mis hijos no puede ser nadie mas que Lily Luna Potter.

Cuando no estas a mi lado no me siento vivo. Me falta todo y no le encuentro sentido a la existencia, pero a cambio si estás alrededor, hasta la magia parece lo más tonto, porque tú eres lo mágico de mi vida.

Lágrimas bajaban del rostro de la hija de Harry Potter.

Pero a diferencia de muchas, eran de felicidad.

Entonces que pasa con mi prima – preguntó con temor Lily.

Nada, secó las gotas del rostro de porcelana.

La verdad esto fue una locura, cuando fuiste, los 2 primeros días me desesperé tanto que Victoire de inmediato lo notó.

Dijo que ni siquiera cuando ella me había dicho que quería tiempo para preparase y saber que hacer me había preocupado tanto, ése fue el tiempo de nuestra ruptura, un año y medio después ella conoció a Andrew y tenía dudas, nuestra brecha se hacía más grande, pero siempre tuvimos la convicción de que regresaríamos a los brazos del otro. Hace un año me dijo que no quería herir a ninguno de los 2, por eso se fue a Francia y perdimos casi todo el contacto. Más allá pasaba tiempo con Andrew mientras yo respetaba el espacio que ella me había pedido.

En realidad ellos comenzaron a salir, yo me sentí mal, pero no quería luchar.

En cambio, al irte y después Lysander pronunciar que era con Scorpius, enloquecí.

Tenía que recuperarte.

Le dije a Victoire mis sentimientos y ella entendió, dijo que sabía desde hace mucho que yo te amaba, sólo que parecía que yo no me había dado cuenta.

Fue ella quien canceló la boda entre los más cercanos y los invitados lejanos, dijo que era una manera de recompensarme por todo lo que me había hecho esperar y al final, ella también había comprendido que tal vez a mi me amaba, pero con Andrew era algo que iba más allá.

Después que ella tomó esa decisión, decidí ir hablar con mi padrino, James, Albus y Ginny.

Al principio, todos se sorprendieron, James casi me salta encima.

Luna rió por lo bajo.

Pero Albus solo sonrió alegando que Malfoy se lo merecía por hurón 2.

Ginny me sonrió y deseó suerte.

Les hice prometer que no le dijeran nada a nadie, esto era algo que haría por mí mismo, ni siquiera Rose sabe que se canceló el matrimonio.

Si, de eso me doy cuenta, ella no me dijo nada cuando llegué hace 2 días.

Cómo podría decirle, ella está de parte de Malfoy, encima, yo no sabía tus sentimientos, tenía que ser precavido.

Ahh y cómo fue que te enteraste de mi llegada?

Fácil, fui a San mugo y ahí estaba el cabeza plateado.

Mi siguiente parada era saber en que casa estabas, claramente en la tuya no, me instalé prácticamente en la sala esperando tu llegada, así que no pasaba por el apartamento, hasta ayer, que fui a recoger unos cambios de ropa y escuché que Scamander hablaba con Rose.

Dijo claramente, dale saludos a Lily y dile que deje de llorar, ya no vale la pena.

En ese momento decidí acabar con la vida del Malfoy, pero cuando dijo mi nombre no entendí nada.

Por eso fui a buscarte y a exigir una explicación junto contigo de vuelta.

No aceptaré un no Lily.

El joven la miró serio pero con ternura, Luna no salía del asombro, había hecho tantas cosas por ella. La amaba, su sueño por fin se hacía realidad. Esto era mejor que montar una escoba.

Ted, pronunció con amor mientras su mano se posaba en la mejilla del Auror.

Poco a poco acercó sus labios a los de él, a lo que el Lupin solo pudo tragar fuerte.

Luna lo besó suave y dulcemente. Jamás se cansaría de esa sensación estaba seguro.

Después de varios momentos lo soltó y solo dijo.

Para tu tranquilidad nunca viajé con Scorpius, él estaba buscándome.

Y sí voy a casarme contigo porque también te amo, aunque no lo hayas preguntado.

Quieres que lo haga?

No, solo bésame y no vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

Palabra de Auror. Y continuó besando a Lily, _SU_ Lily

Fin!

* * *

><p>Hello! espero que les guste.<p>

Traté de que fuera un One-shot, pero yo misma encontré mucho argumento y varías cosas que aclarar.

Tal vez si les gusta, puedo poner otra parte explicando todos lo hechos, como en que resultó el plan de Lily, en que momento se dio cuenta Ted de que la amaba, etc.

Ya saben con un Review me haría muy feliz.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas, tomates, pasteles *¬*

Gracias por leer y perdón lo largo :P

ATT: **Sui-AliRs**


End file.
